Anubis
|ja_kanji = アヌビス神 |user = Caravan Serai Chaka Four Unnamed mice Khan Jean Pierre Polnareff Unnamed boy Unnamed cow |namesake = Anubis (Egyptian god) |type = Automatic Stand Bound Stand Multiple User Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 193 'God Anubis' (1) |animedebut = Episode 54 'Anubis' (1) |seiyuu = Takashi Nagasako (Game) Yasunori Matsumoto (TV anime) |destpower = B |speed = B |range = E |durability = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. He is unique in being a userless Stand who can possess anyone who wields it, and repeatedly tries to kill the Joestar Group's member in Egypt. Appearance/Personality Anubis appears as a far more vicious version of the god it is named for, with a human body and a jackal's head. However, it is bound to a scimitar with a guard consisting of a pair of spikes pointing to the blade. It has no true master, as its user died 500 years ago, so it mostly serves itself. Despite this, it has had a few users since its form as a sword works very well. Since it has no real user, Anubis has complete free will and control of the user it possesses. It is aggressive and arrogant because of its ability. It represents the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders DIO found Anubis in a dark museum 500 years after its user and creator died. Anubis swore loyalty to DIO after being defeated by The World, and was eventually deployed to Egypt in an attempt to stop DIO's enemies from reaching his mansion. Anubis is first introduced when it is found by a farmer named Chaka, who then draws the sword out of curiosity and becomes possessed. The possessed Chaka then cuts down his companions and eventually challenges Polnareff, who defeats Chaka after some struggle and takes the sheathed blade. The barber, Khan, eventually picks up the sword and also becomes possessed, but is defeated by Jotaro. Despite being broken in two by Star Platinum, Anubis remains active in both halves of the sword. Later, Polnareff himself falls victim to Anubis when he accidentally unsheathes the sword while struggling with a passing policeman trying to take the sword. With control of Polnareff, Anubis gives Jotaro a difficult fight, especially when it influences Polnareff to wield its sword in tandem with Silver Chariot. However, Jotaro eventually tricks the evil Stand into leaving itself open to a beating from Star Platinum, shattering the hilt and releasing Polnareff from Anubis's control. However, Anubis survived in the other half of the sword, possessing a child that picks it up from the street. Through its latest host, Anubis attempts to ambush the weakened Jotaro and Polnareff, but the child ends up throwing the blade past its targets when he trips over Iggy. After accidentally phasing through a wall in a panic, Anubis lands on a cow that thrashes its way into the Nile River, dropping the blade into the water. Anubis attempts to call out to the remaining fish and crabs to help it up, but nobody else takes notice of the sword, which presumably rusts to ruin and erases the Stand from existence. Abilities * Mind Control: Anubis is able to control whoever draws it, no matter how strong their willpower is. Even other Stand users are not immune to this effect - if Anubis controls them, it also takes control of their Stands. *'Dimensional Bypass': Anubis's oddest ability lets it manipulate where it slices along its blade. This allows it to swing through a stone column without damaging it, making it seem like its sheath can cut anyone who touches it. This means it can, in effect, slice a person's internal organs in half without damaging the person's skin. At his introduction Anubis was able to cut the hands of a person by whom he didn't want to get drawn, and this despite the fact that he was still sheathed. *'Intelligent Development': Anubis has an extremely dangerous ability to remember any attack that is launched against it and counter it. This is truly deadly if it fights someone it has already fought with; the same tactics will not work on it more than once, no matter how well-planned out it is. This, combined with its ability to control its wielder, means it can attack the same person repeatedly, wearing them down by constantly remembering their attacks until they have none left to use. **'Strength/Speed Development': As an apparent extension of the above ability, Anubis gradually becomes more powerful as a battle goes on - both Jotaro and Polnareff noted that Anubis was becoming faster and stronger by the second during their respective fights against its possessed wielders. Coupled with its Intelligent Development, Anubis could have potentially become one of the most powerful Stands of all had it not been defeated - it would gradually become stronger, faster, and smarter with every battle until no one could defeat its wielder in a direct fight. *'Selective Drawing': Anubis can choose who will draw it from its sheath - it is impossible to draw the sword until Anubis is being wielded by someone it wants to possess. This ability can apply to multiple hosts simultaneously, as seen when the Stand takes control of multiple rats, though whether this extends to humans is unknown. He is also able to sheath himself after its user was defeated alongside very limited movements without any user which allowed him to cut another person. Gallery Anubis.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Anubisvision Anime.png|Anubis appears in the form of a vision Chaka Card.jpg|Anubis, wielded by Chaka, and his Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Anubissword.png|The sword while in Chaka's possession Anubis Pol.PNG|Anubis being unsheathed by Polnareff Anubis Silver Charriot.PNG|Anubis dual-wielded with Silver Chariot Boy possessed by Anubis.png|A boy possessed by Anubis Anubis-Boy-2 Iggy-1 SC-29.png|Iggy foils Anubis's attack on Jotaro Anubis Nile.PNG|Anubis condemned to rust at the bottom of the Nile River Anubis silhouette.png|Anubis's silhouette from the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ anubishexagon.jpg|Anubis' stats Trivia *Going by the Timeline of the series, Anubis is the very first Stand to appear chronologically in history due to it having been around since Ancient Egypt. This also makes it the oldest Stand in the series. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Bound Stand Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO